


Ardent Squires and Smitten Knights

by squidneyy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, ashe is a dork, felix doesn’t know how the whole Emotion thing works, skips to after their support conversations, starts in between their c and b support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidneyy/pseuds/squidneyy
Summary: Felix changes his mind.





	Ardent Squires and Smitten Knights

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!!! this is my first ever fic im posting here so i’m a lil nervous tbh so pls tell me what u think!! also i haven’t even played three houses bc i’m too broke for a switch but i saw these two’s supports and i fell so in love,,,

The monastery has gotten much quieter lately.

Normally, Felix would be fine with this. More than fine, in fact. Normally, Felix would relish the opportunity to train in peace, without anyone weaseling their way into his space. Normally, he’d desire absolute silence from the other students above all else. Makes them much less obnoxious to be around. 

But normally, there’s no cute half-knight with eyes of peridot and stardust freckles across his cheeks giving him book recommendations. Felix could almost retch at his own sentimentality. Where the hell did that come from? Gross. That sort of poetic bullshit could only come out of one of those books of chivalry Ashe loves so much. Maybe the one he lent Felix to read all those weeks ago had side effects...

In hindsight, the other students are acting just as normal. Just as insufferable. Sylvain is still chasing down anything with a skirt, Bernadetta still squeals at the slightest of sounds, the damned boar prince still pretends to have some semblance of humanity in him. All is as usual, yet it seems quieter. Emptier. And strangest of all, it’s got Felix seriously deflated. 

About a week ago, Felix was sitting in the dining hall. Alone, as usual. But only for a short amount of time, before he hears a soft, melodic voice to his left. 

“Is this seat taken?”

There he was. Great, Ashe’s here. Now Felix’ll have to listen to his senseless rambling about that book he’s barely gotten two chapters into yet. He’ll have to pretend he’s listening to what Ashe is saying because of course he’s listening what else would he be doing because it’s totally _not_ thinking about the way his features practically glow whenever he gets excited and how his eyes crinkle up when he smiles and how if you look really really closely you can see a dimple form on his right cheek and how whenever he says Felix’s name he always draws out the first syllable in that dumb sing-songy way. Why in the Goddess’ name would he be thinking about _that?_ That’d be absurd.____

_ _ _ _Much to Felix’s surprise, however, Ashe was rather quiet throughout lunch that day. He didn’t say anything more than the occasional question about training or studies. Simple pleasantries and nothing more. Oddest of all, however, was that despite the fact that Felix had brought that book with him to read during supper, and that it was right there next to him, Ashe didn’t mention it once. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It wasn’t that he didn’t _notice_ the book. Felix saw him glance at it a few times that evening, in fact. However, each time his face would light up as it always did when talking about those books, it fell just as fast. Not even just the book, but any time it seemed Ashe was about to start practically sparkling with excitement, (Felix isn’t crazy, goddess-damnit. He _swears_ he saw that boy sparkle once!) the light dims before Ashe even gets a word out._____ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Despite the typical bustling sounds of the dining hall, it felt nearly barren that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Felix was entirely perplexed until the night he found Ashe praying alone, praying for Lonato. Felix walked in on the boy with his hands clasped together so tightly his already pale knuckles grew even whiter. As they spoke, Ashe repeated those words Felix had told him all those weeks ago. _Be more moderate in your passions._ Had that been the reason for Ashe’s silence? For his apparent self-censorship of all he held dear? Felix bit at his bottom lip a bit, trying to explain himself. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Ashe became much more comfortable around Felix after that talk, and the other way around was true as well. However, Felix still felt a tightness in his chest, like back when he was young, ignorant to his own limits, and he would bench press hefty weights that he could hardly carry at the time, and the barbell would fall onto his chest, bruising his ribcage for weeks at a time. A sickening sort of pain in his chest with no real, tangible cause. It was upon flipping through the pages in that old book in the library that he was able to find his words. He wasn’t quite able to articulate it when he last spoke to Ashe, but now Felix could admit something he quite hates to admit. Felix was wrong. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Speak of, or perhaps think of, the devil and he shall appear, although nothing about Ashe could be seen as devilish, what with his bright eyes that seem so pure despite all they’ve seen. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Ashe gave a soft smile upon seeing Felix. Eyebrow quirked, he glanced at the book in Felix’s hand. “Doing some rereading, hm? So you _did_ like that story more than you let on!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Perhaps...” Felix cleared his throat into a closed fist. “Good timing for you, I actually wanted to talk to you. About that, I suppose.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Of course, what is it?” He seemed almost apprehensive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Merely that I... I was wrong.” Taking Ashe’s confused expression as permission to, Felix continued. “About you. When I told you to be more moderate with your passions? Well, it truly seems you’ve taken that advice to heart, but...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But the monastery is duller without your ardor, your fervor. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“It’s good. To have a passion, that is. And perhaps those books of chivalry aren’t hurting anyone... there are much worse things to be passionate about, just look at Sylvain.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Ashe couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that. Oh fuck, why did he have to do _that_ of all things? The tightness in Felix’s chest was replaced by a soft warmth. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“But what I’m trying to say is... that I’m sorry. Who am I to tell you what you can or cannot care about. It’s propelling you forward, that’s what matters.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Ashe’s brows furrowed a bit. “Oh, there’s no need to apologize, Felix. I understand, I guess my rambling on can be a bit annoy—“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“No. Not annoying at all. Don’t say that.” A bit more terse than Felix was going for, but it seemed to have done the trick. “Continue.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Continue with...?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Your rambling?” Felix felt a half smile grow on his face. “No one’s telling you not to, so go on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ Almost instinctively, Ashe reached for the book, fingertips brushing against Felix’s own for barely a second. Felix blinked, his gaze not lifting from the table for longer than he’d like to admit. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The two of them spent long hours in that library. Ashe talked away, occasionally compounded by some of Felix’s own comments. As Felix took in the silence of the library, he noted that this was the sort of quiet he liked. Calm, but not empty. Not empty at all, overflowing with ideas and passion and the melodic voice of a blossoming future knight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
